Candle Stick
by EdwardsOnly
Summary: Fangirls. pft. She hates him. She hates the girls who follow him. Well she thought she hated, oh but look at him. Why can't she make up her mind? SiriusxOC, JamesxLily later, AlicexRemus too? wow. A Maurders era story about a hated love.


"Honestly." Catalina whispered quietly to herself scribbling a few notes down, shaking her head.

"It's like they are really really really hot or something…" She continued.

She was sitting in an unbearably boring History of Magic ecture attempting to take notes, and finding herself staring absentmindedly at the middle row where sat James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. They were having an _intense_ conversation involving much snickering, and glancing, and gestures towards a group of girls who were giggling, GIGGLING, uncontrollably at the front corner of the room.

Alice Jennings sat on one side of her, Lily Evens on the other side, her two best friends. They shook their heads almost in unison, ignored her, and continued their notes.

"I mean look at how pitiful those girls are. Really! Tossing their hair about, they'll snap their necks if they aren't careful." She had been at this for almost an hour, something about the attention the "giggling bimbos" from the boys bugged her.

"Like you'd care, you'd take pictures and save them if they did." Smirked Lily continuing her hurried notes.

"Honestly" Catalina said again.

A rather _large_ sigh issued from Alice. She stopped writing aimed, and threw her quill into the group of students in front of her. It hit the mark, square on the back of Sirius Blacks gorgeous head. Alice quickly reached over, grabbed Catalina's long since abandoned quill, and began scribbling notes fervently. The muttering in the middle of the room stopped ten or so pairs of eyes turned to the direction of Catalina, and Alice raised a single finger, still writing her notes, head down, and pointed it at her _friend_.

It was a gesture of true friendship thought Catalina, "Ah I feel so loved." She thought. Her eyes were big, she stared back. Remus Lupin raised and eyebrow, Peter cocked his head, James and Sirius smirked at each other. Sirius looked away from James and stared right at Catalina. Just as quickly as he had changed his gaze, he was turned around again, holding his wand. He pointed it at the board behind Professor Binns, who had no idea anything was happening in his classroom, and gave it a flick. Words began scribbling themselves on the board. Catalina's mouth dropped the board read:

"Professor Binns' lectures are about as interesting as Dragon Dung.

--Catalina Ramston"

Almost on cue Peter squeeked out, "Uh Professor the board…" Bins stopped and looked up and turned to look at the board.

"Ms. Ramston!," Catalina jumped at her own name, "Out of my class, a weeks Detention." And with that he continued his notes as if nothing happened.

Alice was in silent hysteria, she was laughing, that traitor, all her fault. Lily put down her quill and just looked simply at Catalina.

"Well aren't you two fantastic," Catalina said under her breath gather her books and bags. She got up and made her way to the door passing Sirius on the way, she felt his eyes on her. She flushed red. The girls giggled even more and whispered behind hands.

She made it to the hall, walked a few feet and slumped to the floor. She lay there for a second sprawled there, awkwardly in the middle of the wide hall breathing heavily, raging with anger.

"What a….. candle stick." she managed to get out trying to calm her self.

"Well I have a lot of girls fall for me, but I have never had one actually do it." Came a cocky voice from above her. She glanced up. A shaggy, black haired, gorgeous, someone was standing over her looking down into her face.

"Candle stick?" Sirius said cocking his head, still standing over her.

"I am learning to control my rage. Starting with my words" spat Catalina up at him.

"And throwing sharp objects at peoples heads is a fantastic way to start that Ramston." laughed Sirius back.

"So is kicking them in the balls," said Catalina sitting up now, a sarcastic smile on her face, still sitting in the middle of the hall.

Sirius backed away a little but joined her on the floor just looking at her.

"It's Catalina, Right?" He said in that saultery voice of his.

Catalina felt her face soften a little, but she looked away fast.

"No." she stated.

"Oh? What is it then Ramston?"

Silence

"Catlina"

He laughed that laugh he had.

"So I thought."

She glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I am supposedly 'going to the bathrooms' I just wanted to get out really."

"You should go back," she spat still glaring.

Sirius got up, stared at her for a second and said simply, "have fun." But he said it with a slightly smile. He left her there in the hall way, sitting. He went back into the class.


End file.
